


Right Here, Right Now

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/895880">History Class</a> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

Luke is starting to think that Noah might have actually gone to class, just to get him back for the stunt he pulled during the lecture. He’s been waiting for nearly ten minutes, backed up against the door of the farthest stall, shoulders tense. He checks his watch and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He’s so worked up by now that there’s no way he can just leave. His cock is hot and hard, pressing up against the denim of his jeans, practically begging for attention. He doubts that even a cold shower could help at this point.

He’s just about to give up and settle for jerking himself off to relieve the tension, when the door to the bathroom finally opens. His hand stills on the zipper of his jeans and he finds himself holding his breath until he hears a familiar and hesitant, “Luke,” whispered along the row of stalls. Luke has the stall door unlocked and open in a flash and he barely even registers Noah’s face before he grabs him by the collar and pulls him inside, latching the door behind him and then shoving him up against it.

“Thought you weren’t coming,” he growls, before latching onto the skin at the base of Noah’s neck.

“I…ah…I wanted to keep you waiting, get you back for being such a…goddamn tease,” Noah says, fumbling with the button on Luke’s jeans, before working on his own. “But I couldn’t hold out.”

“Fuck,” Luke cries out as Noah’s warm palm wraps around his aching cock, slicking it with precum. “Need to be inside you, Noah. Right – oh, fuck – right now.”

Without waiting for Noah’s response, Luke grabs his shoulders and spins him around, shoving him against the door harder than he means to in his urgency. But Noah just lets out a _hot as fuck_ little moan and cants his hips back invitingly. “Back pocket,” he whimpers softly.

Luke slides his Noah’s jeans down past his hips and pulls out the promised lube all in one motion. He bites at Noah’s shoulder through the cotton of his t-shirt, and Noah reaches backwards, grips Luke’s hips. Luke pops open the cap on the lube and drizzles some onto his fingers, rubbing them together before sliding them up into Noah, scissoring and stretching. Noah groans and leans his head back against Luke’s shoulder, shoving himself further onto Luke’s hand. 

“Do it,” he says, emphasizing his words with a tug on Luke’s hips. Luke doesn’t need to be told twice. He removes his fingers and opens the lube once more, this time coating his cock with the sticky liquid before lining himself up against Noah’s entrance. He starts to push in slowly, but Noah’s hands dig into his ass and pull him forward, forcing him inside in a single thrust. Luke’s cock hits his prostate and Noah cries out, letting go of Luke, his palms slapping against the door in a desperate attempt to find purchase. He rocks his hips back to meet Luke’s every thrust, and Luke snakes his hand around to tug at Noah’s cock, trying to find the counter rhythm to match the movement of their hips. 

“Fuck Noah, I’m so close,” Luke moans softly against Noah’s ear, hips and hands both stuttering as his orgasm starts to build.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opens and they instinctively halt their movements as footsteps sound inside the room. They stand perfectly still as they listen to the stranger open one of the other stalls. Their bodies tense, waiting, frozen with the fear of being caught. After a moment, Noah accidentally shifts back just slightly against Luke, and Luke realizes just how close to the edge he actually is. His orgasm overtakes him unexpectedly and he does his best to muffle his groans against Noah’s shoulder as he comes, spilling into Noah, filling him up. Noah lets out a soft whimper at the feeling of Luke’s cock pulsing inside of him, and his own cock twitches against his stomach, desperate for a similar release. 

The sound of the faucet fills the room for a moment, then the paper towel dispenser, and then finally the stranger’s footsteps as they start towards the door. As soon as the door shuts, Noah’s hand wraps around his cock and he jerks himself forcefully, almost frantically. Luke slides a hand up Noah’s chest and tweaks his nipple and that is all it takes for Noah to lose it, his come painting the door in front of him, ass clenching around Luke, still buried inside of him.

Luke moans against his ear and bites softly at his earlobe as they both ride the aftershocks, clutching Noah’s shoulders as if to hold them together. After several long moments, he pulls out and spins Noah back around, kissing him soft and slow. Noah can feel Luke’s come dripping down his thighs, and he’s suddenly struck by how _dirty_ what they just did was.

“We just had sex in a public bathroom,” he whispers against Luke’s mouth when they part. He sounds a bit awestruck by the idea.

“Yeah,” Luke agrees, smiling into another kiss, “we really, really did.”

When they finally make it out of the bathroom, it turns out Luke still has enough time to make it to his last class of the day, so he decides he might as well show up. His pen moves with all the other students diligently taking notes, but in reality he’s making a very detailed list of every secluded place on campus that he can think of. He chews on the cap of his pen and flushes slightly as he imagines Noah shoved up against the stacks in the library. 

It’s going to be a fun semester.


End file.
